Bolide Zinogre
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Bolide Zinogre is a Rare Species of Zinogre created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Bolide Zinogre's appearance is very similar to the other Zinogre. Its horns are longer than other Zinogre species and its tail plates are heavily armored. This Zinogre's glow purple and are always burning hot like a star. Its plates and spikes on its back are always raised with an ominous golden glow coming from them. Bolide Zinogre's fur is a mixture of gold and purple with a strange glow. Habitat Bolide Zinogre can be found living in the highest peaks of Heaven's Mount, where few hunters ever go. Attacks and Moves Bolide Zinogre shares the same attacks as Zinogre, but doesn't share any attacks with Stygian Zinogre. Glowing Energy From the Sky: When hunters first enter the area, Bolide Zinogre will be standing in place with its head in the air, gathering a golden energy from the sky with its back. When it notices the hunters, it will continue to gather the golden glow until it turns around and roars. Randomly, through out the fight, this glow will appear, causing Bolide Zinogre to go wherever it appears in the area. It will instantly go wherever the glow is at and continue to gather more of it, as energy. Infinity Tail Slams: Bolide Zinogre will turn around and rush forward before quickly tail slamming. When it performs the attack, it will quickly continuously tail slam backwards multiple times while chasing hunter with this attack. After the last one, Bolide Zinogre will begin to howl in the air. Star Bomber: Bolide Zinogre will begin to release a glowing gold energy from its back and begin to howl in the air. When it howls, purple meteors will begin to fall from the sky around it and set the ground around it on fire. If hunters stand in this fire it will quickly drain their health and the flames will cause Falling Starblight. After the last meteor, a large meteor will fall above it before it performs its Tornado Tail Spin, knocking it towards any nearby hunters. Hunters only have a few seconds to Panic Dive from this attack. This meteor only covers a medium range around the flames. Glowing Claw Slams: Bolide Zinogre will slam its claw forward once and large amounts of the golden glow will pore out of its back. After a few seconds, Bolide Zinogre will jump forward and turn around before slamming its claws two more times. When it slams, a huge burst of purple fire will burst from the ground when it slams down on the ground on each slam. This increases its attack radius and makes it harder to dodge its slams. This attack causes Falling Starblight. Hot Spring Water: Bolide Zinogre will jump into the small hot spring in Speartip Crag. Once in it, it will begin to Tornado Tail Spin bits of the water towards hunters in the area. Once it has done this, it will leave behind three puddles of water that decreases a hunter's health. Meteorite Claw Swipe: Bolide Zinogre will look to one side before quickly turning around and claw swiping hunters close to its side in similar style to Inagami. When it swipes, it will leave behind fire on the ground before recovering and standing back up right. Instant Tornado Tail Spin: Bolide Zinogre will dash forward once before instantly spinning into the air with little warning and landing back on the ground. Forward Tornado Tail Spin: It will rear back before howling as it prepares to propel itself forward. Bolide Zinogre will flip forward before landing a few steps forward from where it once was. Fully Charged: When Bolide Zinogre has gathered enough of the golden glow. The sky will begin to be covered by clouds and stars will begin to fall down from the sky. As they fall on the ground, Bolide Zinogre will begin to glow purple. Gold energy will be released from its spikes and its eyes will begin to glow red. After a few seconds, it will than perform an extremely loud howl that causes hunters to fall on their knees and cover their ears. This howl requires Ultra-High Grade Earplugs. After howling, Bolide Zinogre will turn to face the hunters and begin to fight normally. While Fully Charged, Bolide Zinogre's defense increases around its back and it takes less KO damage to its face. When Fully Charged, Bolide Zinogre is able to perform three new attacks. Claw Spin: It will slap its right claw to the right before jumping into the air. By swing its right claw it causes a quake effect which leaves hunters open to attacks before it lands. When it lands, the rocks under it will be sent flying towards hunters, making them dizzy. Star Roar: Bolide Zinogre howls into the air, causing multiple meteors to fall around it. This attack causes Falling Starblight. Takedown: Bolide Zinogre performs its headbutt, making the hunter dizzy, before jumping into the air once as a large wave of fire surrounds its body. This attack cause Stun and Falling Starblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +50 *Water -60 *Ice -60 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +20 Skills: Torso Up Gunner Set *Fire +55 *Water -55 *Ice -55 *Thunder +15 *Dragon +25 Skills: Torso Up Notes *Bolide Zinogre was made as a "What If?" Rare Species for Zinogre. *Bolide Zinogre can't sustain too much star energy, so it has to constantly has to release some while fighting. *The armor set only has Torso Up, however, it has nine slots altogether, making it perfect for mixed sets. Category:Monster Creation Category:Rare Species Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Falling Star Element Monster Category:Falling Starblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus